


When The Day Met Met The Night

by joyster



Series: The Beauty in Imperfection [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Zutara Month, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyster/pseuds/joyster
Summary: It was the middle of summer and it was that time again. The Gaang meets up every year around the anniversary of the end of the war, each time spending it in a different nation.





	When The Day Met Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Month 2015 Day 9 Sun and Moon
> 
> Inspired by the song of the same name by Panic! at the Disco.   
> Disclaimer: I own neither.

It was the middle of summer but the weather was mild by Zuko's standards. It was that time of year again, the war re-emerging at the forefront of social consciousness. He was in Ba Sing Se; the annual celebration of the war ending was due to begin in the next few days. Has it really been two years already? Before the international holiday celebrating the peace, talks were held in the Earth Kingdom capital regarding revisions to trade agreements and the still erect walls, so Zuko was already in the city.

Despite having been there for a week or so, today was his first opportunity to actually leave and roam the streets of the proud city. He wore local fashions but was still glaringly obvious that he was a foreigner (no one else was wearing long sleeves with such a warm wind coming from the deserts).

"Looks like Uncle has extended the shop outdoors…" Zuko muses as he approaches the building. An elegant white fence encloses what appears to be a well maintained, thriving garden. Over the tops of fledgling trees Zuko could see the spire of what he assumed to be a gazebo.

He walked into the opulent tea house and was greeted a by familiar face.

"Lee?"

"Jin?"

There was a pregnant pause as the two stared at each other, mouths slightly agape. She looked essentially the same; her hair was in twin braids (though possibly longer than they were the last time he saw her), she'd filled out a bit, her clothes were cleaner and of better quality, an apron was around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. It isn't rude, it's more breathy disbelief. Perhaps the question was meant to be rhetorical.

He answers anyway.

"I'm here to see my Uncle… what are you doing here?" He's still shaken by her sudden appearance.

"I work here." It's almost curt, like she's stating the complete obvious.

Which she is.

Zuko's eyes fall on the note pad in her hand and the Jasmine Dragon insignia emblazoned on her chest.

"Ah nephew, I see you're reacquainting yourself with my favourite tea server, Miss Jin is a true blessing on my humble tea shop" The young woman blushes as Iroh continued, "She was the mastermind behind the climbing roses on the out wall,"

"Yes… It's a pleasure to see you again Jin."

She smiles wryly, still confused by the boy she'd had a little crush on all those years ago that had never spoken to her again.

"Now come Zuko, let me show you what I've done with the place. I'd started to believe you weren't going to visit me. You've been in Ba Sing Se how long now? And this is the first I see of you?"

In the corner of the young Fire Lord's eye he sees Jin mouth _"ZUKO?"_ her eyes widened to saucers and her hand rested softly on her lips.

"I've been here a week Uncle and that whole time I've been jumping through hoops for the Earth Kingdom Councils. They said they were monitoring me for my safety but I know they still don't trust me, and that's in spite of the exorbitant amounts of compensation we're paying them." He scowls for a moment then looks back at the kind face of his uncle. "I was practically locked in my room at the Palace if I wasn't in meetings. I snuck out of a formal dinner after the final course to come see you today."

Iroh was satisfied with the response. Jin quickly excused herself to return to work.

Zuko did not miss the curtsy she rushed before returning to the kitchen.

They walked past happy customers with pastries and steaming tea cups. Iroh pushed the back door open, revealing a cosy outdoor seating area. The sun had begun its slow descent and a pleasant gold wash was painting the impenetrable city. There were a few more tables and a white gazebo in the corner. The trees had an odd shape, covering a large space with shade but with little foliage lower on the trunk.

"They're called umbrella trees, beautiful don't you think?"

Then Zuko noticed her. She was unmistakable despite the long time between meetings.

She was under the largest of the trees and sipping a tea looking perfectly at peace; blue eyes half closed as she rests the delicate teacup against her lower lip.

"Very beautiful," Zuko replied in a choked whisper.

His Uncle began rambling about his further plans before he noticed Katara sitting there and interrupted her serenity.

Zuko hadn't seen her in so long. Had it really been eight months since he'd visited her in the South Pole for her bending school's opening? She looked better now. Younger, almost.

In her purple gown she reminded him of the princess that became the moon…Sokka's first girlfriend… oh, _Yue_.

Uncle had things to do inside the shop and left the young friends to catch up. They had so much to talk about.

\- - -

It was the middle of summer and sweltering by Katara's standards. The third anniversary of the end of the war upon them; the years have gone by so fast. This year the 'Gaang', as they're affectionately dubbed, were congregating in the Fire Nation. It kind of felt like going back to the beginning, she has mixed feelings about the thick, humid heat of the country. The first anniversary of the era of peace coincided with the completion of the Southern Water Tribe's refurbishment. 

Now they're back where the fighting actually came to an end.

Iroh had come over from the Earth Kingdom to plan this year's festival in the capital. Caldera City would be awash with coloured lanterns and foods of around the world from what he told her in his letters.

Appa landed in the courtyard of the palace and the group of teenagers are greeted by kind guards. Zuko was nowhere in sight.

"The Fire Lord is currently in a emergency council meeting I am afraid," One of them, a round faced woman, informed them, "He extends his apologies."

The group is quiet for a moment.

"Well that blows." Toph announced. She then proceeded to walk up the steps and enter the building without skipping a beat.

"It really does," Sokka noted to Suki as she looped an arm around his and nodded. The rest of them follow Toph's lead.

Aang continued filling Katara in on the new developments in the Omashu entertainment park complex. She'd laugh as he'd act out a man's reaction to a frightened Momo landing on his face after falling from Aang's lap in the 'Mail-Coaster' at the new "Omashu Fun Park" he'd started with King Bumi (Who remained lively, at the young age of 115).

During the war Aang had been so sure of what he wanted (Katara) but afterwards, with newfound popularity and confidence he came to realise that there were other feelings out there to be experienced and despite being very attracted to her, his relationship was Katara was closer akin to family. It was a win-win situation, they'd remained close friends.

Late morning faded into afternoon and Zuko still hadn't emerged. The young war heroes had been relaxing and tried to stay cool in the sitting room with Iroh. Katara bends everyone's tea cold and Sokka informed her that it's a "handy magic trick". She bends the sweat down his back to ice. He gives a tremendous yelp and jumps a foot or so off the ground. Katara feels rather satisfied with herself.

As the time to leave for the festival approached Zuko was still M.I.A and the rest of the gaang decided to go and meet him when he gets there. The sky was warming into a beautiful golden colour as the sun began to set. Katara stays back to wait for the Fire Lord. She asks a servant if his meeting was out yet.

"It has been for a few hours Master Katara. Fire Lord Zuko is in his private office."

"Could you take me there?"

"It's in the royal wing…" the servant hesitated, he scratched his neck and tilted his head, thinking. "You're a close friend and war hero. I think we can make an exception, just this once. Just don't tell my superiors." He flashed a mischievous smile, "Follow me."

They stopped at a door. The servant, he introduced himself as Hu, indicated that behind the ornate wooden frame was the Fire Lord's Private Office.

She thanked him and gave him a gold piece for his trouble. He stutters and fumbles through a thank you before returning to his chores.

She took a breath and steeled herself. She stared at the gold fixtures on the door and glanced hesitantly at the guard watching her from the right of the frame.

"Here goes nothing…" she whispered to herself and knocks.

There is a muffled grunt as a response. It's enough for her and she opened the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME B-" He looks up at her and she's pushing the door closed. "Katara? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," She walked in slowly and ran a finger along one of the many book and scroll shelves. "All your friends are at a festival celebrating the war you helped end."

He put his head in his hands, one of them is bandaged and his hair is a total mess. "You should go join them Katara."

"Not without you Jerkbender." She smiled at him warmly and his heart swelled. He finally let out the tears he'd been fighting since he stepped into that war room. In an instant she's by his side.

"What happened, Zuko?"

"A group of Ozai sympathisers kidnapped the governor of the Juan Hui region. They held him for ransom in the destroyed factory on the river. The locals, believe it or not, saved him. Apparently he'd been humbled by the Painted Lady Spirit during the war and had treated them well. Still, four civilians died in the process of getting him back." He gestures to the bandage, "I don't know what to do Katara. I may have hit a wall metaphorically as well as physically. I'm trying to regain my nation's honour and please everyone. I had to strip the power from some very proud people, I thought it was for the best and I let them still be free. I'm putting my all into this and it's never enough!" He pushed her aside and breaths fire out of frustration. He recomposed himself then looked at her.

As in really looked at her.

His golden eyes stare into her blue ones. A part of her notes that they look like twin suns and burn with equal intensity. He was clearly unhinged, wound tight and barely hanging onto his sanity.

She wiped the remnants of tears from his face. "It isn't your fault Zuko. You're doing everything you can." She smiled at him. "I'm proud of you."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You need a break, Zuko. You're working yourself to death." She took his hand and coaxed him out of the chair.

"Come with me to the festival." It's a request; she looked him straight in the eye and makes it with conviction and a warm smile.

"Okay," he smiled back, it might be shaky and awkward but it's a vast improvement from the clenched teeth, scowl he'd been doing earlier. The mind-numbing headache he had earlier was calmed just by looking in her eyes.

When he returned, in the small hours of the morning, in the cheesy, hopelessly romantic corner of his mind he muses that she may have just saved his life.

\- - -

It was the middle of summer. A warm wind would blow through the temple which remained a comfortable temperature for all. It was the fourth anniversary of the end of the war and Aang had learnt that he could awaken the ability of airbending in some descendants of the nomads; an ancient spirit revealed he had sealed their abilities to protect them from slaughter. The young war heroes had cremated and released all the bones found in the four temples into the north wind.

It had been a long process but a rewarding one. It had taken them four years. They gathered on the anniversary of the war's end in the Southern Air Temple where Aang released the ashes of the final one.

One he recognised.

"Good-bye Gyatso. I'll see you in the next life,"

Zuko had put a steady had on his friend's shoulder as they watched the dust curl around the mountains. The rest of the gang gathered around and when Aang began to cry they enveloped him in a group hug.

The next generation of newly awakened airbenders stood in a semi-circle further back as the Avatar said his final farewells to his dear friend and father figure.

Zuko walked away later with a resounding sense of hope. The past was finally being let go, moved on from but never to be forgotten.

Ty Lee and two of her sisters had the capability to learn airbending. They all took up the opportunity to realise their potential. His friend was a natural.

He wandered the temple, enjoying having a proper break from his duties for a few days. He walked barefoot over stones and felt at peace.

Katara looked out a window, watching as a herd of sky bison flew by. Evening was approaching, illuminating the world with a warm glow. Around her was a traditional Air Nomad feast complete with music and dancing. People of all Four Nations were there dressed in the colours of another nation; Aang had made cultural acceptance the theme of the feast. All the world leaders were there alongside the families of the newly realised next generation Air Nomads.

Zuko approached her, dressed like a traditional water tribe warrior; Part of his long hair was pulled into a wolftail and a section was braided with beads.

He had Sokka's necklace on.

She knew somewhere in the room Aang was wearing the casual garb of a Fire Lord including the ridiculous pointy shoes (which were too big for him) while Sokka was telling everyone who listened how comfortable the Air Nomad Monk's robes are. (She'd made a b line for anywhere else when he had started talking about ball room).

She giggled at the Fire Lord, whilst dressed in Ty Lee's Fire Nation pink. He looked weary and, in true water tribe nature, she tactlessly asked why.

"I just got out of a rather exhausting conversation with King Bumi… I'm also traumatised by what he was wearing. What nation walks around with leaves on their heads and over their privates?" He dragged his fingers down his face like he was trying to scratch his eyes out. she laughed melodically at his melodrama.

"The Swamp Tribe do."

"Figures," He says with a good humoured sigh. "I'm not sure how much more of this partying I can deal with… Would it be alright if we just sit and talk for a little while?" He smiled hopefully at her and it's as if that's the reward; a genuine Zuko smile.

"Alright." She returned the smile and they settle by the wall. They laughed and reminisced about wartime shenanigans, snuggling closer together as the wind gets colder. Individually, they revelled in how comfortable they felt with the other. They'd been in regular contact over the past few years, forming an close bond, closer than the ones the shared with the rest of the Gaang.

She'd been by his side as fast as she could be whenever there is a rumour regarding the whereabouts of his mother.

She'd been by his side when he found her at last in a remote Earth Kingdom Village with little contact with the rest of the world.

She'd been by his side, crying with him.

He's been by her side for the tenth anniversary of her mother's death.

He held her in a tiny kayak in the middle of the freezing cold polar sea as she cried.

He'd reheat her food at dinner that night because she was lost in thought and it had gone cold.

His arm was around her waist as they sit talking at the party and it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

It's at that moment that Zuko considered that maybe it's more than friendship that he was feeling. In a second of insane courage or possibly just stupid impulsiveness he told her.

"I'd like you to come to the Fire Nation with me." He blurted it out. She was mid-sentence at the time and looked utterly bewildered.

"What?"

"I mean, if you want to. You were saying that it can be monotonous in the south and teaching isn't letting you push your abilities… You miss travelling and my mother. If you come with me you can travel and see her and we'd be together…"

Before he could awkwardly back-peddle to try to make it sound like he wasn't admitting more-than-friendly feelings towards her she stopped him.

"Okay."

"…O-kay? You mean yes, you'll come?" His eyes lit up and he tenderly took her hand.

"But you need to promise not to break my heart and leave me all alone in the summer" She smiles at him, mimicking a voice Mai used to use with him all those years ago.

"I won't… in any of the seasons… I'd never want to break your heart"

They both blushed; she looked coyly out the window again.

Zuko marvelled and snuck a glance back at her.

He was just hanging around - well yes, he'd been working busily and trying to rebuild a nation but that all felt like idle work at this moment - and somewhere along the way he'd fallen in love. He had no idea how it'd happened but it had. If love was a pit he'd fallen in and he couldn't get out.

He'd been hanging around frustrated and lost in his office and she came to him and he fell in love.

He followed her gaze out the window.

All was golden in the sky. Both the Sun and Moon were out, shining down on them.

All was golden when the day met the night.


End file.
